Love Suite
by Tiny Birds
Summary: A continuation of what happened in the Love Suite between Shuichi Saihara and Kaede Akamatsu from Danganronpa V3. ONE-SHOT LEMON


Hey, guys! So for those of you who have played _Danganronpa V3_ and are familiar with the characters, then you know of this extra scene that can be accessed in the Love Suite level of the game. It is simply my own interpretation of how I imagined the events unfolding between my favorite OTP Shuichi Saihara x Kaede Akamatsu. This ONESHOT contains slight spoilers and is rated **NSFW/NC-17.** Please read at your own discretion. This story is also going to be told in Saihara's POV. This is my first time telling a story from a guy's POV so forgive me if things sound a bit far-fetched.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Danganronpa. All characters and rights to characters belong to Spike Chunsoft.**

* * *

"Shuichi, will you...do it with me? I would like that more than anything." Kaede whispered, her blush deepening as she revealed her truth.

A small shy smile played on her lips as she averted her gaze towards her clasped hands. I looked down and observed her nervously fiddling with the hem of her skirt, her delicate fingers moving in an unknown rhythm. The sound of my heart began to pound in my ears as her request and the implications behind it repeated itself in my mind. I could feel my hands twitch nervously as I hesitantly placed them on hers and gave them a gentle squeeze as a way to urge her to look up at me.

I had to admit, I was taken aback. I never imagined I would ever hear those words coming from her. I knew that this was just a dream, a fantasy that she had of me. But I couldn't understand why hearing those words gave me such a rapid flutter in the pit of my stomach. Was a part of me happy to hear her confession?

I placed a shaky hand on her face and caressed her cheek with my thumb, my fingers tangling themselves into her luxurious mane. Her eyes connected with mine once more and I couldn't help but study her face; to take all of her in at that very moment. Her expression was that of innocence but there was something else there too...a deep longing. I let my gaze falter down towards her mouth. Her lips were slightly parted and I could make out the faint gleam and scent of her chap-stick. Our breaths mingled together as the tip of our noses touched ever so slightly.

In place of a reply, I closed the short distance between us and captured her lips with mine in a slow, tentative kiss. Her lips were warm—the taste of her sweet and reminiscent to that of a candied cherry. I could hear her heartbeat quicken to a rapid pace as she immediately returned the kiss with a passion and need I had never experienced before. Her body trembled as she eagerly leaned into me and placed her hands on my chest, her warmth enveloping me. My body instantly responded to hers and I placed a hand over one of her own while keeping the other on her cheek, further tangling my fingers in her blonde tousles.

 _This is her fantasy of me...of us._

It was as if my body had a mind of its own as I gently broke away from the kiss and placed a few butterfly kisses on her cheeks, her nose, her chin, and down towards the base of her neck. Her milky white skin felt so smooth and soft beneath my lips, I couldn't resist giving her neck a small nip with my teeth. I had to refrain from the smile that threatened to grace my lips when I felt her shiver in response. She gave a small hum in appreciation and rested a soft hand on my cheek as if silently encouraging me to continue. The taste of her kiss lingered on my lips and I found myself wanting more.

No.

I _needed_ more. I needed to be with her in this moment.

I tilted my head slightly and placed a series of small kisses on her palm of her hand and heard her giggle in response.

"That tickles, Shuichi." She said playfully, that same sweet smile greeting me as I returned her gaze. I closed my eyes as she proceeded to return her own series of kisses on my forehead, my nose, and around my jawline. Her lips danced across my hot skin almost teasingly. The feeling of her, pressed up against me like this was driving me crazy. Our initial awkwardness already forgotten, she brought her hands up and undid the top button of my uniform. She seemed to hesitate and gave me a questioning look.

"Is it okay...that I do this?" She asked softly, her cheeks now stained crimson.

A nervous lump in my throat inhibited me from forming words and I could only manage a small nod in affirmation. My thoughts were running wild as I nervously watched her fiddle with the buttons on my uniform, her eyes never leaving from her task. My jacket grew slack around my arms and shrugged out of it, the cool air of the love suite greeting my exposed torso. Her eyes burned into me as she took in my appearance and a part of me was a little self-conscious. I was by no means muscular or even the least bit toned. A part of me worried that this alone would put her off.

 _Am I to her liking or...would she prefer someone with a better physique?_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt her lips suddenly return to mine, the kiss deeper than before. Her tongue grazed my bottom lip as she silently begged for entry. Granting it to her, our tongues danced to a rhythm of their own. I placed my hands firmly on her hips and used my legs to push us onto the center of the bed, doing my best to not break away. I ran my hands along her sides and along the swell of her breasts, bringing her body even closer to mine. I broke away from the kiss briefly as I undid the tie to her uniform, slid her shirt up and lifted it over her head before casting both articles of clothing to the side.

Kaede peered at me through thick lashes, her lips slightly were slightly parted and had taken on a reddish hue from how much attention I'd been giving to them. It was my turn to stare.

"Beautiful." I breathed, not even realizing I let the word slip. Kaede blushed and made a move to cover her chest but I quickly reached out a hand to stop her.

"Don't." I say, my voice taking on a pleading tone. Softening my voice a bit, my gaze bore into her as I continued. "You don't have to hide from me, sweetheart. I-I want...to see all of you."

Kaede appeared stunned at my honesty before that expression was quickly replaced a look I couldn't discern. She let her arms fall to her side slowly and lazily tilted her head to the side—a motion that made her icy blonde hair cascade like a waterfall behind her back. I knew she was doing it so my view of her would be completely unobstructed. The lacy pink bra she wore contoured her fleshy mounds nicely. Up until now, I never really noticed how big and full her breasts were.

 _It's not like you ever imagined being in this situation before with her, either._ My inner voice spoke to me in a somewhat mocking tone. It took me a minute to realize that she was undoing the clasp and I couldn't help but avert my gaze. The bra caught my eye again as it landed a few inches away from the shirt I previously discarded. Her hand was on my cheek in that same moment, turning my head to face her direction.

"You can...touch them too, Shuichi."

"Ah, um, o-okay." I stuttered.

My face grew even hotter as I complied almost immediately and cupped them gently with my palms. I was amazed at how soft and warm they were and without thinking, I began to slowly roll her nipples around with the padding of my thumbs. I heard her inhale sharply and give a small whimper, her body trembling as she rested her hands on my shoulders. I was by no means experienced; everything that I knew about sex came from porn or from listening to the other guys boast about their conquests. Despite the personal videos Miu 'gifted' me being erroneously distasteful, she gave me a rather educational insight on what girls might enjoy during sex. This thought triggered a stint of courage in me and I leaned forward and darted my tongue towards her nipple, noting how the act made her precious mound bounce.

"Shu...ichi...!" She said my name in a broken gasp and her grip on my shoulders tightened.

I decided to experiment further by mouthing the succulent mound while continuing to massage the other with my thumb. I rolled the rosy bud around with my tongue and felt her grip tighten on my shoulders. Her hold on me was a little painful but I decided to ignore it as I figured it couldn't be helped. I was fixated on the moans and pants emanating from her throat; they were so naughty and lewd. Wanting to take her even further, I decided to allow my teeth to clamp down gently in a way to gauge her reaction. Her body jolted at the sudden pressure and I looked up in time to see her cover her mouth cutely with the back of her one of her hands, her eyes squeezing shut in pleasure. Seeing and hearing her react like this did little to tame my own excitement. My pants had undoubtedly become tighter and I shifted uncomfortably, trying in vain to ignore my own desires.

 _I guess I'll actually have to thank Miu for that one later,_ I thought sheepishly.

I could feel Kaede adjust herself so that she was now straddling me, each leg splayed out on either side of my own. I moved to give her other nipple the same attention when I abruptly felt a hand running down the front of my pants. Shocked, I pulled back and gave her a look of bewilderment.

"W-wait, Kaede..." I choked out but was immediately silenced by a delicate finger being pressed to my lips.

"I want to make you feel good too, Shuichi." She said softly. She averted her gaze shyly before continuing. "A-After all...I can't be the only getting all of the pleasure, can I?"

I could feel my breath hitch in my throat as she began to move her hand along me slowly and deliberately and I couldn't suppress the small groan that escaped from my lips. I leaned my head forward to rest on her shoulder as I felt her fingers create an imaginary trail along my length only to stop just before reaching the top and going back down.

"Does that feel good?" I heard her whisper in my ear.

I could only nod in response. I'd never had a girl touch me like this before. The feeling she was giving me was indescribable; with every movement I felt a pleasurable jolt deep within my abdomen. I had to ignore the primal instincts rising within me that urged me to flip her over and take her right then and there. The inside of my head felt as if a dense fog had shrouded it and all I could think about was her and what she was doing to me so boldly. Placing my hands on her hips, I coaxed her to turn around on my lap to which she gave little resistance, still keeping her hand on my manhood.

I extended a trembling hand and slowly undid the zipper to her skirt before lifting her hips and pulling the pleated fabric down far enough so that it wouldn't become a nuisance. I could feel her fiddling with the button of my pants as I laid a hand to rest atop of her breast as the other inched towards the front of her panties. She let her head fall back lazily on my shoulder and she spread her legs even wider, the unspoken invitation beckoning to me. The top clasp of my pants came undone and her grip on me returned with much more pressure than it had before. I gritted my teeth as she gave me a squeeze and fought back another groan that threatened to escape my lips.

I traced my fingers down the front the lacy fabric and felt her dig her heels into the mattress as my finger grazed against her delicate spot. I blushed as I noticed her aromatic scent had become stronger and much more noticeable as I continued to caress her through the sheer fabric. The front of the fabric became damp and slightly sticky and with every slight motion I made, her body trembled with much more intensity than it had before.

"...Shuichi... _p-please_." She begged, her breathy plea coming out in short gasps.

"What do you want me to do?" I whispered huskily, surprising even myself at the tone I started to take on with her.

In place of a response, Kaede whimpered and wiggled her hips slightly. I noted that my slow pace must have been agonizing for her. However, I wanted to be as gentle with her as possible as I knew it had to be her first time. At this point, she was doing little to hide the dark lust overcoming her as she turned her head and began suck and nibble on my neck. I pulled down her underwear by the elastic and watched as the fabric gave way and came to a halt around her thighs. She gave a small whine as I ran a finger along her folds, surprised at how warm and creamy her essence felt underneath my fingertip. I could feel the heat from her entrance inviting me in as I gently pushed a finger into her. She instantly tightened around my digit and cried out at the sudden intrusion.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked while wrapping my arm around her waist to steady her movements.

"I-I'll be alright. Please, keep going." She whispered shakily and gently nipped the crevice between my neck and collarbone.

A pleasurable chill ran up and down my spine. She began to adjust her position using her free hand to balance herself by resting it on top of my thigh. She removed the other hand from my manhood and wrapped it around the back of my neck. Her delicate fingers played with the tuft of hair that hung towards the nape and I tilted my head to look at her. I found her lips already there, waiting like a question. She wasted no time brushing her lips against mine—her mouth parted my lips and the intensity of the kiss was rising like a steady crescendo making the heat in my body rush to both of my heads. I could feel myself melting into her and a euphoric sensation threatened to sweep me away in that moment.

I took her eagerness as a sign that she was ready and I became pumping and curving the digit into her at a steady pace, taking special care to remain at a speed she was comfortable with. Her sweet moans reverberated into my mouth and I could feel her hips buck to match my rhythm. With each movement of my hand, I could feel her tighten and throb that much more. I gave her sweet spot special attention as I took my other hand and began to rub in small circles with the tip of my middle finger. The hand on my thigh and around the back of my neck tightened and as Kaede broke away for air, she let out a moan that was louder than any of the other previous ones. I left a trail of kisses down her neck and stopping at her shoulder blade. It was clear she was no longer embarrassed to show me how much she was enjoying herself. I added another finger and increased my pace, marveling at how her body bounced and squirmed. She writhed and threw her head back, each her of airy pants greeting my ears like a sweet melody.

She breathed my name once more and the strain in my pants at that point became too bothersome to ignore. I slowed down and removed my hand, much to her dismay as the whine she gave me alluded as much. I began to apologize when I felt her grab my hand and insert one of the fingers that I had used on her into her mouth. My eyes widened as I watched her suck on it gingerly, a small amount of her own sticky essence leaving a trail as it made its way down her chin.

"K-Kaede." I stutter. "Wha—,"

My question was cut short as I felt the hem of my briefs being pulled down just enough to expose me. The pearled bead had already begun to spill over and my member twitched to the shock of cool air greeting it. Kaede gently removed my digit from her mouth and turned her entire body to face me again. Her heavy-lidded eyes were clouded with lustrous desire. Placing her hands on my shoulder once more, she gently directs me to scoot back even further on the bed and I complied, my thoughts swimming as I tried to figure out what she planned to do. I felt my back press up against the polyester woven headboard and watched as Kaede slid off the rest of her garments and shyly tugged at my pants and motioned for me to do the same, and I do. We were both fully nude now, with the exception of the music note hair pins that were keeping her bangs in place. The only thing I could hear in the room was the quiet hum of lounge music playing from somewhere within the suite and my own breathing. Kaede's eyes bore into me as I sat there completely vulnerable to her.

She took me into her hand once more, wrapped her fingers around me tightly and I hissed in response. The need for a release was at a high but I pushed back the thought as I wanted to enjoy what she had in store for me. Her hand moved meticulously, her wrist bending slightly before going back to its starting position as her hand reached the end of its destination and repeated its rotation. I groaned low in my throat, my teeth clenching with each and every stroke. My hands gripped the plush bed sheets below me and I felt my hips begin to move on their own accord. It was embarrassing how a simple touch from her was all it took to make me feel so desperate for a release in that moment.

My eyes shot open as I felt a warm softness enveloping my tip and I froze as I watched her carefully guide me in between her lips. She seemed to stop short when she caught my eye and the blush on her cheeks deepened yet again.

"Do you want me to sto—," She began only to be cut off by a swift shake of my head. That same cute giggle of hers reached my ears and I averted my gaze immediately.

As quick as I had been to get her to continue, I couldn't help but feel a little bashful at my own lust managing to overpower my sense of composure. Her tongue flicked out and massaged my tip, her saliva leaving a sticky trail as she moved her tongue from base to tip agonizingly slow. Placing my hand on her head, I entwined my fingers in her hair but made no move to push her down. Her mouth was small and tight and each time she took me in further, I could feel her tantalizing moans vibrating against me. My lower abdomen twitched and my breathing became staggered, shaking me to my core. I couldn't hold back anymore, I soughed outright as I listened to the sounds she made while she stimulated me. She focused the majority of her efforts on my tip; tracing it around her lips and spreading the liquid around with her tongue. The probing muscle massaged every inch of me, her lips and the inside of her cheeks working together like a vacuum.

I choked out her name. My voice was gruff and strained.

I was nearing the edge all too soon.

My grip in her hair tightened and I tugged gently in order to will her away. She glanced up at me from her task, slowly letting her mouth release me. I clenched my teeth as I felt my member throb, immediately missing the connection we shared a moment before. Her hand slowed its pace as she looked at me questioningly.

"Not yet." I stated, my voice sounding almost distant.

Kaede opened her mouth, presumably to question me but I quickly silenced her by leaning over and coaxing her towards me. I laid her down, her head resting on the pillows and her hair splayed out behind her in a thick golden curtain. I rested my weight on my hands so I wouldn't crush her and listened to her breaths as they came out in short puffs. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her warmth again began to entice me.

However, I was hesitating. Kaede's brows furrowed together as she returned my worried gaze.

"What's wrong?" She asked me quietly. She caressed my cheek.

"I just..tell me if you need me to stop, okay?" I whispered.

She smiled sweetly and gave me a slight nod before wrapping her hands around the back of my neck. Her expression was full of trust and adoration, my heart began to swell as I could feel the euphoria of her love's embrace filling me with courage. She wrapped her legs around me tighter and completely surrendered herself to me. The moment I entered her, she threw her head back; her legs quivering around my waist as she cried out in pain. Her eyes, brimming with tears, squeezed shut and I felt her nails digging painfully into my flesh. I waited patiently for her pain to subside, kissing her tears away the best I could. It took her awhile for her to open her eyes and eventually her grip on my neck relaxed once more.

"Are you okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes," she replied, her voice uneven. "It hurts but I want it. So please..."

I slowly began to move my hips in compliance, waiting for her to fully adjust. Each time she whimpered from the residual discomfort before I felt her slowly hips rise to match mine. Her breaths came out short and labored as the tempo of our romp increased, one of her hands falling to hold onto my wrist and squeezing tightly. In between her cries of sweet pleasure, she begged for me; her raunchy choice of words causing me to swell even more. Her head began to loll to the side as the feelings of ecstasy overcame her. The hand that had been gripping my neck fell to rest on one of the pillows beside her.

She adjusted her grip on my wrist as our bodies folded into one another. Her breasts bounced as I increased my vigor and only the sounds of our moans and bodies connecting in an incessant rhythm filled the room. I wanted to remember everything about her in this moment—from when I would first enter her, to being inside of her, to deeply penetrating her and hitting her hot spot. The way her face flushed and contorted in coital bliss, the thin sheen of sweat that illuminated her skin as it glistened under the dim room lighting. The way her fingers gripped the pillow as she fought to steady herself while ultimately sinking into a feeling of white-hot passion. Her nails as they dug deeply into my skin in an unyielding death grip. My body began to feel heavy as the tingling within my core spread throughout my entire being.

Gripping one of her thighs, I bucked my hips as I thrust into her harder, the pretense of gentleness long forgotten as I gave her what she yearned for. My hips guided hers and her legs locked at the ankles around me. Her moans grew louder as she neared the edge of her passion and I could feel myself reaching the peak of my own release. She repeatedly cried out my name as if entranced and arched her back as her body began to spasm uncontrollably. Her walls pulsed and tightened around me as she let out one final cry of bliss. Tingles of electricity that started from my toes and erupted all throughout my body overwhelmed me and my lips crashed down onto hers as I filled her with my own climatic resolve. Our bodies, spent and exhausted, twitched together before we collapsed in the other's arms.

I fought to regain my breath and looked over to my sweetheart; her face was red and covered in sweat from her own assertions. It took awhile for our breathing to return to normal and I couldn't help but smile as I felt Kaede snuggle herself into my body. Pulling her in close, I nestled my chin atop of her crown while listening to each of our heartbeats serenade the other as we came down from our high.

"Shuichi?" She spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"...Can you call me that name one more time?"

Despite our recent rendezvous, I couldn't help the all-too-familiar heat that rose onto my face. Romance was still a foreign concept to me but somewhere I knew that my feelings for her were comparable to a moth drawn to a flame. My eyelids were growing heavy and I knew it was only a matter of time before our fantasy came to an end. There was only one more thing I needed to say—one more thing I needed her to hear. My fingers ghosted over her skin and I tilted my head down just enough to kiss her head—I readied myself as I revealed to her my own confession.

"I love you...my sweetheart."

* * *

 **7 pages, 4,390 words.**

 _Seems like I got a little carried away at my first real attempt at writing smut._

 _Leave a review and let me know how you liked it!_


End file.
